


Mask

by JakeTheFatCat



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cursed AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeTheFatCat/pseuds/JakeTheFatCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star can't help but wonder what's behind that skull mask. She wasn't sure why. This demon was peculiar, quiet, and there always seemed to be a sad look in his eyes, no matter how bright his smile was. What exactly is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blood Moon Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this has been done yet, but I made up a little AU where Marco has been cursed, and becomes half human half demon. Star still goes to earth, and lives with the grieving Mr and Mrs Diaz. Hope you enjoy! I know it isn't long, its kind of a test chapter. I just want to see what kind of feedback I get :)

They whirled around the dance floor, elegantly across the pearly white tiles. Star found herself mesmerized by her masked dance partner, looking different from any demon she had seen tonight. Demons were usually full of pride, and one with a mask who seemed to barely talk about himself was a bit out of the ordinary. His grip on her hand and hip was gentle, and lead her through a dreamy waltz with ease. The blood red light showered down on them, making the flowery, curly patterns on the demons mask look more intense.

Star had come to the Blood Moon Ball with Tom, but as she quickly glanced around the room, she couldn't see him. She knew he was going to dance with her, but she had basically fell into the masked demons arms, and the moons light fell on the two. At first the demon hadn't moved, but slowly fully realized what was going on, and just went along with it. Star was kind of grateful, she would've been a little lost herself.

Soon the light faded, and they came to a stop. The masked demon stopped and let go of her, and he did a little bow. Star couldn't help herself, before the demon could hurry away, she grabbed his wrist. 

"What's your name?" She asked, releasing his wrist when he turned around. Little glowing red circles glanced back and forth, nervously, seen through the dark holes of his mask. 

"M-Marco." He whispered, backing up a little. Why was he so jittery? What was wrong? Star had never heard a demon stutter before. They usually had booming voices, or smooth and suave ones. This one was defiantly wasn't like the others. Star tilted her head, and was about to ask another question, but then of course she saw Tom storming over. Steam was literally shooting from his ears, face flushed a dark purple. She almost wanted to roll her eyes.

Tom roughly shoved 'Marco' to the floor, his fists crackling with fire. Marco started crawling backwards, his eyes blown wide with fear. Star huffed and blasted the fuming demon with her wand, simply freezing him in a block of ice. She marched past it in annoyance, wanting to see if Marco was ok...but he was gone. Just his wide brim hat was in his place, it had fallen off when Tom pushed him over, the gold decals gleaming in the dull light of the room. Star picked it up with a sigh. She couldn't help it, she really wanted to find out who, or what exactly Marco was. Too bad Tom scared the poor guy away. Shaking her head she headed for the carriage to bring her up back to Earth. Surely Marco wouldn't mind if she took his hat? Maybe she can use a tracking spell on it...but that would be a little creepy for the poor guy. 

'~'

Marco's heart was racing as he shoved through the throng of demons to the exit. Once outside, he had to lean against the wall to catch his breath. That was way to close. He had angered Tom! The prince of this dimension! He could only hope the prince wouldn't come after him. He shivered and pulled his mask off, wiping off the nervous sweat that had gathered on his forehead. He flipped it over and traced some of the patterns, taking deep breaths to calm his erratic heart beats.

He felt the top of his head, and frowned when he didn't find his hat. He really liked that hat...but sadly he did not dare to go back in there. He thought it would be a little fun to go to the Blood Moon Ball, even if it was just by himself. He immediately regretted that decision. Well, he did get to dance with that girl with the hearts on her cheeks, which was interesting. She seemed nice, and he highly doubted she was a demon. She may even be a human...

He shook his head. He really needed to just let earth go. He didn't belong there anymore. His blood red irises flick up at the equally red moon, feeling the heavy emotion of longing settling in his gut. With a frown he put the mask back on, and fled the scene of the disastrous ball.


	2. Ruby Red Eyes

Marco was once happy. He had a mom and dad, a nice home, and a nice school. Sure he was called 'safe kid' and couldn't ever get with Jackie, but other than that he was content with his life. However he never expected to have his life on earth torn from his hands so fast.

He had been walking home from Jackies birthday, feeling ecstatic. He was surprised he was even invited, and it made it feel all warm inside. It was cool to know Jackie had thought of him when inviting people. Sure he couldn't stay for the sleepover, but it made sense for it to be girls only anyways. With a small smile on his face, he made his way down the dim street to his home.

He was not expecting to see a dark figure down the street from him, eerily still. All he could make out was its bloody red eyes, staring right into his own earthy brown. He considered crossing the street, but the figure started to move towards him. Marco backed up cautiously, gulping as fear started to bleed its way into his mind. Before he knew it the figure was meters away.

The strange being looked a few years older than him, only bedraggled and there was a feral glint in his eye. Its teeth were rotting and ragged as its cracked lips stretched into a sickening smile, its breath smelling like a rotting corpse.

And the next thing Marco knew, he was pounced on and its nails tore into his chest.

He had woken up the next night, right on the ground where he was attacked. As he sat up, he saw the pool of ruby red that had gathered around him, and stained his clothes. His hand shot to his chest with a gasp, but he found it untouched. He moved his shredded hoodie to the side, and where he was expecting a gaping hole, there was only smooth skin. He tried to calm down, but the smell of his own blood and images from last nights encounter only made his breathing more uneven with panic.

Marco stumbled to his feet, still clutching what was left of his hoodie and undershirt with a white knuckled grip. He looked at the body of his attacker, which was slumped and unmoving. Its eyes were glassy, and a gentler smile was on its face, rather than last nights sneer. Marco shook his head and made his way shakily down the early morning street. It was barely dawn, and only a few cars drove by. Nobody seemed to notice him as he hobbled down his neighborhood street, and inched open his front door. He peeked in, finding the living room empty. He shut the door behind him, and made his way up the stairs, looking around cautiously. For some reason everything looked clearer, and he could see perfectly in the dimness of the early morning.

His mother opened the door, and looked down the hallway at him. "Marco? What are you doing up dear-"

She cut off herself as she finally saw her sons eyes, glowing in the dark of the hall. A scream caught in her throat, as she rubbed her eyes and looked again in disbelief. Oh how she wished she had seen his regular, warm brown irises, but instead she saw two black pits in their place. The only color was two deep red irises, which looked right at her.

It was then she finally screamed, scrambling back and slamming her bedroom door. This left a confused Marco, who walked quietly into the bathroom. He flicked on the lights, wincing a bit at the bright artificial light. He took a deep breath and looked into the mirror.

His hands dropped limply to his sides. He stared at his demonic looking eyes, and a shiver clawed its way down his spine. He backed up, not believing what was going on. He looked...he looked like the thing that attacked him last night...

Marco rushed to his room, hands fisted in his hair. Well what now? His mom was obviously afraid of him...what if they attack him? Would they actually do it? What exactly is he now? His panic fueled thinking was interrupted when the door slammed open, his dad and mom at the entrance. Marco turned to them, and felt himself tear up a little. Did they come to hurt him? Did they recognize him? What were they thinking?!

Mr. Diaz walked in first, looking furious. Marco has never seen his dad so angry, he swore. In fact, this was one of the first times he had seen him like this.

"Where is my son, demon." The large man ground out, in a ice cold tone. Marco choked back a desperate sob. He wanted to scream, 'But I am your son!' but would they really believe him? He couldn't believe himself. Sniffling, he inched back, looking at his parents with pleading eyes. He was met with cold, angry glares. He tripped on the carpet, and pulled his aching body up on his elbows, facing Mr. Diaz and his baseball bat.

"D-dad..." Marco sputtered, but Mr. Diaz remained stoic. He raised his bat. Marco squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't attack his own family. He didn't want to listen to the shrieking voice inside telling him to hiss, claw, bite. He refused, but the whispers at the back of his head insisted to tear the man apart. How dare he threaten him with that ridiculous weapon...

And with that last thought, Marco felt himself pounce, as the creature did to him the night before.

°~°~°

Star examined the hat in her hands. It was a nice red, with simple yet attractive swirling gold decals. She felt herself sigh as she thought of Marco. Star liked knowing everything, and secrets were a hard thing for her to ignore. What was behind his mask? Why was he hiding his face? Why did the 'demon' look so 'normal'. He had barely said anything, and he seemed nice enough. She kind of wished she could've talked to him.

There was a knock on her door, then it clicked open. Mrs. Diaz walked in with a plate of nachos. "How was your night Star?" She asked, setting the plate down on her nightstand.

"Oh, fine. A little rocky at the end I guess. But other than that it was cool!" Star chimed, then shoved a handful of nachos in her mouth, happily munching away. Mrs. Diaz smiled and patted her head.

"That's good dear..." Mrs. Diaz started, but paused when she saw the hat on the bed next to Star. Star noticed and looked to it, then to the paling Mrs. Diaz. She swallowed the cheesy nachos.

"Mrs. Diaz? You ok?" She asked slowly. Mrs. Diaz seemed to snap out of a trance, and the smile reappeared on her face.

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine dear. Just remembered something, that's all..." The women smiled, then exited the room. Star frowned and chewed her nachos curiously. She then shrugged, and set the hat on a shelf. She brushed off her hands, then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She stopped by a door, one the Diaz's kindly told her not to open. She frowned when she remembered them explaining they had recently lost their son, just a year ago. They always got a depressed look in their eyes as they remembered, or told her about it. This apparently used to be their sons room. They never entered it, Mrs. Diaz never cleaned in there. It was always just left how it was.

Star felt her hands itching to open the door, to see what was behind it. Oh, how she hated mysteries. They made her all flustered sometimes when she couldn't figure them out. But she lowered her curious hands, and headed for the bathroom. Star shrugged and brushed her hair and teeth, then finally settled down for the night. It took her a bit to fall asleep though. Marco's ruby red eyes seemed to be imprinted on her eyelids. Before she drifted off, she promised herself she would find Marco again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Now you know what happened to Marco. So how I think it works is that there is a curse, passed on and on. Marco got attacked by a cursed person, and it was passed onto him. Eh. It'll make sense soon. But hey! The first chapter was pretty successful in my opinion. It made me excited to update this :3 so I hope you enjoyed, I made it longer and tried to make it as good of quality as I could get it. Sorry if the characters are a little out of character, I'm still getting the hang of writing them. Anywho, hope you enjoyed, and leave a kudos if you wish! :)


End file.
